


What’s the fun in that?

by MysteryWeb



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Camboy Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin and Peter met by chance in a chat room.Until they finally met in person, those are the conversations between them.





	What’s the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621069) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb)

He was drunk enough to pay attention to his friend's advice. He had told him that one day he was boring and signed up on a chat room.

“You can tell them what you want”, he added. “You can be whoever you want.”

So Quentin did. He signed up. Drinking a beer he was up to start a talk with whoever appears online. Soon enough a window popped up with a 'hi', a colon and parentheses.

“A smiling face”, he thought. “Hello”, he typed.

“Are you usually that formal?”, it was the reply he received.

“You have no idea.”

“Tell me more, I'm here to hear from you. Read you. Whatever. You get the point.”

“I'm exhausted. I'm sorry if I seem too formal.”

“You're nice. You're the first person I talk to who doesn't ask for pictures of me or something.”

“I just saw your user pic. It's cute.”

“Thanks! You're nice AND sweet.”

“May I request photos of you now?”, he sent that but he added right after that: “Just kidding.”

“I could. Because you didn't ask for them in the first place.”

“Show me your best shot.”

He didn't know why he had written that. Maybe the alcohol was doing something with him. Right after that, he received files attached.

“Which one do you like the most?”, he also received.

He saw on one of the pictures a person with a shirt, listening to music maybe. But the second one was a person in a hoodie, in a sexy position showing him white long socks.

“That's all you got?”

“…Kinky… I can show you everything, but where's the fun in that?”

He smirked. The person on the other side of the screen was right. He chose to keep his game.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us & ask for something if you want!  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
